hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew Jones
Matthew Jones is a 28-year-old half-blood wizard and current Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. His roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Matthew Joseph Jones was born on January 15, 1985 to Marie Wick-Jones, whom died in childbirth upon giving birth to him. His mother was a muggle and his father was a wizard. His father, Rodrick Jones, was very upset at Marie's death, so he did what she would want him to do and he raised Matthew well. He taught him many wizarding skills and Matthew was found to have an eidetic memory, meaning that he remembers every detail of anything that ever happens to him. Matthew was always very hyperactive, creative, and imaginative. He was very wise and everybody noticed this about him. He was fun-loving and people admired him for this. When Matthew turned 11, he was sent to Hogwarts when an owl brought him his letter during the summer. Matthew was thrilled to go and his father was proud of him. When Matthew arrived at Hogwarts, he was sorted into Ravenclaw. He was at the top of his house with the best grades, perfect scores, and he was later on his house's prefect. In Matthew's first year at Hogwarts, when he was about to return home for Christmas, news reached him by owl that his father had died from a heart attack on August 18, 1996. This devastated Matthew, and he had no other relatives for him to be taken care of. This made Matthew very sensitive and upset, but he always tried to brighten up the mood for himself. He hates thinking of the fact that he has no family and he sometimes feels alone, but many people that know his sense of humor and hyperactive lifestyle would never imagine that he would be alone as he really is. He graduated Hogwarts, still at the top of his class, and wanted to become a doctor to prevent other people from suffering the same pain as his father did. He graduated muggle medical school and became a doctor and surgeon, and he later went to muggle college, where he graduated with many doctorate awards. Whenever he is asked what doctor he is, he states "all of them." He later returned to Hogwarts and was offered the position as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, which he accepted. He has been teaching at Hogwarts for seven years. He is great friends with all of his students and they admire him for his sense of humor and hyperactive, fun-loving attitude. He loves all of his students and he hopes to inspire them. He is especially good friends with Rose Noble, because he has been teaching her for her whole life and she helps to comfort him when he is feeling sad. He loves teaching, but he can sometimes be difficult to understand because he can talk very quickly and he acts as though everything is always obvious and as easy to understand as he thinks that it is. You can find his office here. Personality Matthew is very intelligent because of his eidetic memory and his love for magic, history, and pop culture. He will read anything you give him and he is always doing something, because he can never be still. He acts very quirky and many people use it as a good way to describe him. He has a great sense of humor and he is adored by many of his students. He has a darker side because he often believes that he is alone because of his parents' deaths, which he dislikes talking about to others. He is very supportive of his students. He is always making weird gestures with his hands and people sometimes describe him as a madman. He has strange philosophies on things and he hates being patient. He hates waiting and it is his least favorite thing to do. He is always doing something and learning something new. Looks Matthew is very tall, being 6'0", and very handsome. He las long, brown hair and amazing green eyes. A lot of people consider him handsome. He always wears a tweed jacket, suspenders, and a bowtie. Wand Matthew's wand is made of birch wood with a phoenix tail feather as a core. It is about ten inches long. He always carries it with him. Alliances *Rose Noble (best friend) *Melanie King (good friend) *All students Enemies *None yet! Time Line Gallery Rotthew.jpg|Matthew and his best friend, Rose imagegraveyard.jpg imagereading.jpg Tumblr mr0id1y4Yz1rdo7p5o1 500.gif|Click on to view cult_doctor_who_s07_e04_13.jpg matt smith funny karen gillan amy pond eleventh doctor doctor who rory williams 1600x899 wallpape_wallpaperswa.com_21.jpg|Rose, Matthew, and Professor Ford Fez.jpg|Matthew wearing a fez Category:Teacher Category:Employee Category:Ravenclaw Category:Former Ravenclaw Category:Former Student Category:Graduated Category:Professor Category:Miramc22 Category:Head of House Category:Doctor